game_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Grey
This is a new Pokemon game. The starters are: Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur. The game has generation 1 pokemon, and a few legendaries from other generations. Story It starts with the player getting a Pokemon from his friend, Professor Oak. Then, another boy comes in. His name is John; he's Oak's nephew. If you choose a Pokemon, John picks the one that is strong against your one. He makes friends with you, and you battle with him. After defeating him, two strange men come into the lab. They are members of Team Ultra. You and John have to battle them. One of them has a Rattata level 2, and the other one a Pidgey level 2. After you defeat them, they explain that they want to control the world. They escape, and John goes after them. Then, Oak gives you two Pokedex's; one for you and one for John. He tells you that you can now go on a journey. When you leave the town, your mum gives you a Pokegear and your little sister gives a map ofthe land, called Mantahor. When you go to route 1, Oak comes running towards you and shows how to battle. He gives you 5 Poke Balls and 5 Potions. On route 1, the Pokemon Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow (rare), Nidoran (both genders, rare), Goldeen (Old rod), Magikarp (Old rod), Gyarados (Super rod), Seaking (good rod) and Staryu (Good rod, Old rod (rare)) are found. You can battle two trainers: one with a Rattata level 2, and one with a Pidgey level 2 and a Weedle level 3. .When you are in the second town (it's called Septerant Town, the first one is Marestion Town), Oak comes running towards you, and explains about the Pokemon Center. The town is quite small, and there are a few items in it. You can battle an old man (he has a Weedle, level 3, a Metapod, level 3, and a Geodude, level 4,) and when you win, he gives you Running Shoes. When you try to leave the town, you meet John again. Then, a cry for help fills the air. In the middle of the town, a young woman is being robbed by a Team Ultra guy. He is trying to steal her Magikarp. You and John want to battle him, but John has to go to a Pokemon Center first, so you battle alone. The Team Ultra guy only has a Koffing, level 4, and when you defeat him, he runs away. The woman thanks you and John, giving you two Net Balls each. When you try and leave the town again, a man from 22 years old starts talking to you. He asks you if you have seen any Team Ultra guy. After you tell him what happened, he walks away, but comes back to tell his name (Andrew), and then runs off. On route 2, there are a lot of trainers. The Pokemon you battle (in total), are: a Charmander (level 4), a two Magikarps (levels 3 and 4), a Goldeen (level 4), three Caterpies (two level 2's, and one level 4), a Kakuna (level 4), a Metapod (level 5), two Pidgeys (both level 4), and a Sandshrew (level 6). You can also find a lot of items there. You can catch the following Pokemon: Magikarp (old rod), Gyarados (good rod), Staryu (super rod), Rattata, Fearow (rare), Pidgey, Metapod (rare), Caterpie, Weedle, Kakuna (rare), Pichu (very rare; 1 of 100 chance to catch one), Ekans (rare), Sandshrew, Nidorina/Nidorino (rare), Vulpix (rare), Igglybuff, and an Oddish (rare). At the end, there is a cave called Tarmanian Cave. Inside you have to battle all the following Pokemon: Three Geodudes (level 4, 5 and 6), Diglett (level 4), Macop (level 6), Onix (level 46), twp Psyducks (level 46 and 47). The stronger ones can only be battled later in the game. In the cave, the following Pokemon can be found: Geodude, Onix, Sandshrew, Sandslash (rare), Nidoqueen/Nidoking (1 of 50 chance), Zubat, Golbat, Diglett, Dugtrio, Meowth (very rare), Psyduck (surf), Golduck (surf), POliwag (good rod), Machop, Machoke, Graveler, Slowpoke, Seel (surf), Steelix (1 of 100 chance), Cubone (rare), Rhyhorn (rare), Kangaskhan, and Lapras (super rod, rare). Out of the cave, is Tarmanian City. When you start walking, you meet John. He tells you about the Gym. In the city, you can get the following Pokemon: Magikarp (old rod), Goldeen (old rod), Gyarados (good rod), Ponyta, Geodude, Happiny (rare), Tangela (trade for Fearow), Gloom (given by an old man, after you have the first gym badge). In the gym, there are two trainers, and the leader (called Jason). One trainer has a PIdgey (level 10), and the other one a Spearow (level 11) and a Rattata (level 10). Jason has an Eevee (level 11), a Meowth (level 10), and a Chansey (level 11). When you leave the gym, Andrew is there. He still knows you and asks your name. After you tell it, he says that there are Team Ultra guys around. Then, John comes up and says that some weird guys were heading the Tarmanian Cave. You and Andrew go there. There, you meat two Team Ultra guys. You battle one of them, while Andrew does the other. The Team Ultra guy has a Kakuna (level 10), and an Ekans (level 11). After defeating him, the bad guys run away. Andrew goes after them, and you set off to the next town, without knowing what they were doing. From Tarmanian City, you can go to route 3. On route three, there are many trainers. This is a list of the trainers and their Pokemon: *Trainer1: Bulbasaur (level 11), and Pidgey (level 10). *Trainer2: Metapod (level 12), and Kakuna (level 12). *Trainer3: Weedle (level 11), Pikachu (level 11), and a Sandshrew (level 12). *Trainer4: Nidorina (level 12), Vulpix (level 10), and a Cleffa (level 12). *Trainer5: Gloom (level 10), and Paras (level 10). *Trainer6: Pichu (level 13). *Trainer7: Diglett (level 12), and Psyduck (level 12). *Trainer8: Mankey (level 9), Poliwag (level 11), Abra (level 11), Machop (level 10), Gepdude (level 12). *Trainer9: Eevee (level 11), and Seel (level 10). *Trainer10: Shellder (level 13). *Trainer11: Krabby (level 12), Exeggcute (level 11), and Horsea (level 12). On the route, you can catch the following Pokemon: *Eevee (very rare). *Chansey (rare) * More to be added soon! Category:Finn Tracy's Pokemon Games Category:Games